priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Stack the Deck
Stack the Deck is a game played for a car and with 6 grocery items where 3 match the displayed price. Gameplay *The contestant is shown seven different digits (in the style of playing cards), five of which are the digits in the price of a car. *The contestant is given an opportunity to "stack the deck" in their favor and receive up to three digits of the car is the price in their correct positions. The contestant is shown three pairs of grocery items, one at a time. Each pair has a price displayed, and the contestant must select the item that correctly corresponds to the price. For each correct answer, the contestant may choose any of the digits in the car's price to be revealed; the corresponding card is then put in its slot. *After the three prices have been guessed, the contestant must fill in the remaining slots correctly using the remaining cards to win the car. The car price is then revealed by flipping over the game title. *The ideal strategy is to ask for the 3rd, 4th, and 5th digits. Assuming the grocery portion is played perfectly, the game ultimately becomes guessing the thousands' part of the car's price. History *On the game is very first playing on October 9, 2006 (#3711K), it was won right away. For full proof click on the link seen below. *Beginning on September 24, 2009 (#4834K), the number cards are in numerical order; Until June 16, 2009, the playings had the number cards in a mixed order. *On January 23, 2015 (#6975K, aired out of order on February 6), a new screen graphic was introduced with the picture of the contestant in between the pictures of the two grocery items. With this change, the prices of both items can be seen simultaneously. Since then, the game needs time to start up and can be played no earlier than third. *It was created by former (then-current) director Bart Eskander. *On March 3, 2015 (#7032K, aired out of order on April 7), a former Price is Right contestant from October 29, 1996 (#0112K), Martha Geison, who played Dice Game and lost, but ended up in the Showcase and won her Showcase, played this game. She also lost, and also did not make it to the Showcase. *On January 11, 2016 (#7361K), contestant Rachelle Rafailedes got just 1 grocery item correct, and wanted the 5th number, a 4. Needing the first 4 numbers, she correctly guessed $21,834 and won the Scion TC. *On January 22, 2019 (#8592K), the bottom right angle triangles have changed from black to yellow. *Stack the Deck has been won 27 times. The most recent win happened on December 26, 2019 (#8954K). Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 19. *Then-director Bart Eskander created Stack the Deck. *Stack the Deck has similarities in concept with Pass the Buck, 2 for the Price of 1, Card Game, 3 Strikes and Pick-A-Number. Note *The price of the car cannot have any repeating digits. Gallery Stack.png stackthedeck1.png stackthedeck2.png stackthedeck3.png|This lip care product is not worth $1.49. It is $2.49. stackthedeck4.png|This contestant was so close! Only 1 number off. stackthedeck5.png|Which of these items is worth $3.19? Stack the Deck Win-1.JPG|Now this is a win for sure. Stack the Deck Win-2.JPG Stack the Deck Win-3.JPG Premiere Playing (October 9, 2006, #3711K) stackthedeckpremiere1.jpg stackthedeckpremiere2.jpg stackthedeckpremiere3.jpg stackthedeckpremiere4.jpg stackthedeckpremiere5.jpg stackthedeckpremiere6.jpg stackthedeckpremiere7.jpg stackthedeckpremiere8.jpg stackthedeckpremiere9.jpg stackthedeckpremiere10.jpg stackthedeckpremiere11.jpg stackthedeckpremiere12.jpg stackthedeckpremiere13.jpg stackthedeckpremiere14.jpg First Stack the Deck Loss (October 20, 2006, #3725K) stackthedeckfirstloss1.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss2.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss3.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss4.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss5.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss6.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss7.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss8.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss9.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss10.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss11.jpg stackthedeckfirstloss12.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 30, 2007, #4013K) stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 1.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 2.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 3.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 4.jpg|The dressing is $2.99, not $3.55. stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 5.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 6.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 7.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 8.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 9.jpg stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 10.jpg|Ouch! She missed the price by $1,000. So close and yet so far. stackthedeck (5-30-2007) 11.jpg Lisha's 1 Number Win (October 11, 2010, #5261K, aired out of order on September 20 at 2 p.m.) stackthedecklisha1.jpg stackthedecklisha2.jpg stackthedecklisha3.jpg stackthedecklisha4.jpg|The chips are $4.19, not $3.29. stackthedecklisha5.jpg|The freshener is $1.59, not $2.19. stackthedecklisha6.jpg stackthedecklisha7.jpg stackthedecklisha8.jpg stackthedecklisha9.jpg|Look at that! She pulled it off with just one digit! stackthedecklisha10.jpg|It's a miracle! stackthedecklisha11.jpg stackthedecklisha12.jpg Stack the Deck for a BMW 328i Convertible (January 14, 2011, #5395K) stackthedeckbmwconvertible1.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible2.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible3.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible4.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible5.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible6.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible7.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible8.jpg|The citrus punch is $2.99, not $3.99. stackthedeckbmwconvertible9.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible10.jpg|At least she realized it was an expensive car she was playing for. Stack the Deck for a Honda CR-Z (March 9, 2011, #5473K) stackthedeckhondacrz1.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz2.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz3.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz4.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz5.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz6.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz7.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz8.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz9.jpg stackthedeckhondacrz10.jpg Stack the Deck for a Dodge Nitro Heat (October 28, 2011, #5685K, aired out of order on June 19, 2012, originally rescheduled to air on October 7, 2011, then to June 18, 2012) stackthedeckdodgenitro1.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro2.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro3.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro4.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro5.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro6.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro7.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro8.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro9.jpg stackthedeckdodgenitro10.jpg Stack the Deck for a Honda CR-V LX (October 29, 2013, #6472K, aired out of order on October 28) stackthedeckhondacrv1.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv2.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv3.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv4.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv5.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv6.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv7.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv8.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv9.jpg stackthedeckhondacrv10.jpg Cindy Plays Stack the Deck Barefoot (October 9, 2014, #6834K) stackthedeckcindy1.jpg stackthedeckcindy2.jpg stackthedeckcindy3.jpg stackthedeckcindy4.jpg stackthedeckcindy5.jpg stackthedeckcindy6.jpg stackthedeckcindy7.jpg stackthedeckcindy8.jpg stackthedeckcindy9.jpg stackthedeckcindy10.jpg stackthedeckcindy11.jpg stackthedeckcindy12.jpg stackthedeckcindy13.jpg stackthedeckcindy14.jpg First Stack the Deck Wipeout (February 12, 2015, #7004K) stackthedeckwipeout2015-1.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-2.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-3.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-4.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-5.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-6.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-7.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-8.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-9.jpg stackthedeckwipeout2015-10.jpg Rachelle's 1 Number Win (January 11, 2016, #7361K) stackthedeckrachelle1.jpg stackthedeckrachelle2.jpg stackthedeckrachelle3.jpg stackthedeckrachelle4.jpg stackthedeckrachelle5.jpg stackthedeckrachelle6.jpg stackthedeckrachelle7.jpg stackthedeckrachelle8.jpg stackthedeckrachelle9.jpg stackthedeckrachelle10.jpg stackthedeckrachelle11.jpg stackthedeckrachelle12.jpg stackthedeckrachelle13.jpg stackthedeckrachelle14.jpg stackthedeckrachelle15.jpg stackthedeckrachelle16.jpg Grace Plays Stack the Deck with Chris O'Donnell (February 24, 2017, #7825K) stackthedeckchrisodonnell1.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell2.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell3.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell4.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell5.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell6.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell7.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell8.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell9.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell10.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell11.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell12.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell13.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell14.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell15.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell16.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell17.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell18.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell19.jpg stackthedeckchrisodonnell20.jpg Stack the Deck for a $28,000 Ford Mustang (May 19, 2017, #7945K) stackthedeck28000mustang1.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang2.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang3.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang4.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang5.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang6.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang7.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang8.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang9.jpg stackthedeck28000mustang10.jpg Stack the Deck's Only Win of Season 46 (December 18, 2017, #8131K) stackthedeckseason46win1.jpg stackthedeckseason46win2.jpg stackthedeckseason46win3.jpg stackthedeckseason46win4.jpg stackthedeckseason46win5.jpg stackthedeckseason46win6.jpg stackthedeckseason46win7.jpg stackthedeckseason46win8.jpg stackthedeckseason46win9.jpg stackthedeckseason46win10.jpg stackthedeckseason46win11.jpg stackthedeckseason46win12.jpg stackthedeckseason46win13.jpg stackthedeckseason46win14.jpg stackthedeckseason46win15.jpg stackthedeckseason46win16.jpg stackthedeckseason46win17.jpg stackthedeckseason46win18.jpg Stack the Deck for a Cadillac ATS (May 22, 2018, #8352K) stackthedeckcadillac1.jpg stackthedeckcadillac2.jpg stackthedeckcadillac3.jpg stackthedeckcadillac4.jpg stackthedeckcadillac5.jpg stackthedeckcadillac6.jpg stackthedeckcadillac7.jpg stackthedeckcadillac8.jpg stackthedeckcadillac9.jpg stackthedeckcadillac10.jpg stackthedeckcadillac11.jpg stackthedeckcadillac12.jpg Stack the Deck's Refurbished Set (November 15, 2018, #8494K, aired out of order on October 25) stackthedeckrefurbishedset1.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset2.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset3.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset4.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset5.jpg|Red signifies a wrong selection, as seen here. A right selection is signified in green. stackthedeckrefurbishedset6.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset7.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset8.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset9.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset10.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset11.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset12.jpg stackthedeckrefurbishedset13.jpg|Ouch! He missed the price by $5! So close and yet so far. stackthedeckrefurbishedset14.jpg Debut of Stack the Deck's Yellow Bottom Right Angle Triangles (January 22, 2019, #8592K) stackthedeck(1-22-2019)1.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)2.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)3.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)4.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)5.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)6.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)7.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)8.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)9.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)10.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)11.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)12.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)13.jpg stackthedeck(1-22-2019)14.jpg First Win on Stack the Deck's Updated Set (January 31, 2019, #8604K) stackthedeckwin2019-1.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-2.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-3.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-4.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-5.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-6.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-7.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-8.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-9.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-10.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-11.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-12.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-13.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-14.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-15.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-16.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-17.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-18.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-19.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-20.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-21.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-22.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-23.jpg stackthedeckwin2019-24.jpg|Mary gives her husband who's in the audience a kiss. stackthedeckwin2019-25.jpg Stack the Deck for a Ford EcoSport S (October 14, 2019, #8851K) stackthedeckfordecosport1.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport2.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport3.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport4.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport5.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport6.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport7.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport8.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport9.jpg stackthedeckfordecosport10.jpg Brianna's Surprise Stack the Deck Win (December 26, 2019, #8954K) stackthedeckbrianna1.jpg stackthedeckbrianna2.jpg stackthedeckbrianna3.jpg stackthedeckbrianna4.jpg stackthedeckbrianna5.jpg stackthedeckbrianna6.jpg stackthedeckbrianna7.jpg stackthedeckbrianna8.jpg stackthedeckbrianna9.jpg stackthedeckbrianna10.jpg stackthedeckbrianna11.jpg stackthedeckbrianna12.jpg stackthedeckbrianna13.jpg stackthedeckbrianna14.jpg stackthedeckbrianna15.jpg stackthedeckbrianna16.jpg stackthedeckbrianna17.jpg YouTube Videos Stack The Deck Premiere (October 9, 2006, #3711K) A Stack The Deck Winner From 2009 (April 17, 2009, #4715K) Another Stack The Deck Winner From 2009 (September 24, 2009, #4834K) Another Stack the Deck Winner with only 1 number (October 11, 2010, #5261K, aired out of order on September 20 at 2:00 p.m.) Stack the Deck played for a Most Expensive Car (January 14, 2011, #5395K) The Only Stack The Deck Winner From Season 42 (September 25, 2013, #6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16) Heartbreaking Loss from Season 42 (March 25, 2014, #6672K) Another Heartbreaking Loss from Season 42 (May 12, 2014, #6741K) Stack The Deck Winner From 2015 (January 6, 2015, #6952K) Another Stack The Deck Winner From 2015 (May 25, 2015, #7151K) Dismal Playing From 2015 (June 17, 2015, #7183K) Stack the Deck Winner with a only 1 number (January 11, 2016, #7361K) Stack the Deck Winner from 2017 (February 8, 2017, #7803K, aired out of order on December 26, 2016) Another Stack the Deck Winner from 2017 (February 24, 2017, #7825K) Stack the Deck Win from Season 46 (December 18, 2017, #8131K) Stack the Deck Win from Season 47 (January 31, 2019, #8604K) Stack the Deck Win from Season 48 (December 26, 2019, #8954K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:The Numbers Can Be Used Only Once